Una navidad en el laberinto
by Bloomeer
Summary: Sarah vuelve por navidad a causa de un deseo al laberinto con la intención de celebrar con sus amigos, pero debera enfrentarse a cierto rey que detesta dicha celebracion y a sus sentimientos hacia el n.n
1. Chapter 1: LO QUE EN VERDAD DESEO

Disclamer: ¿Por qué siempre me obligan a hacer esto? Sufro mucho al admitir que… ni LABYRINTH, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Ni siquiera el encantador Jareth. ¡Qué injusta es la vida!, Pero en fin… tampoco "As the world falls down", esa es de mi Héroe y amor imposible David Bowie.

**N/A:** Este es un fic que he escrito por navidad sobre los personajes de esta magnífica historia, espero resulte de su agrado n.n

Gracias por sus reviews a mi pequeña historia anterior, en especial a BewilderedFemale porque justo cuando comenzaba a desanimarme me has hecho tomar valor y seguir escribiendo, esta va dedicada a ti. :)

**LO QUE EN VERDAD DESEO**

Fecha: 22 de Diciembre

-¿Eso también?- pregunto el padre, señalando un montón de libros y peluches.

-¿Qué?... no, esto irá arriba- Respondió Sarah.

La visita al laberinto logró cambiarla en muchos sentidos. Había entendido que era el momento de crecer… y con ello, deshacerse de varios de sus juguetes que no utilizaba "aunque no hay porque hacerlo inmediatamente" pensó en cuanto estuvo en casa. Así que tomo la decisión de esperar hasta diciembre, para regalar buena parte de sus juguetes a los niños de un orfelinato y la otra parte habría de reservarla al pequeño Toby.

-Lleva eso poco a poco o romperás algo hija- le dijo Robert

Y entonces, el ruido del cristal rompiéndose hizo que Sarah se detuviera. Se trataba de la cajita de música, aquella que tocaba la canción que el Rey de los Goblins le había dedicado… la había conservado muy bien, e incluso un cristal la protegía ahora, el mismo que se había hecho añicos al caer al suelo. Estaba en una caja, en la cima de todo lo que Sarah llevaba, y esta, ignorante de ello la había tirado accidentalmente.

-Oh diablos!- exclamó Sarah, mientras dejaba la pila de libros que se balanceaba peligrosamente en sus brazos, sobre el tocador.

-Sarah- dijo su padre volviéndose- te dije que llevaras las cosas en pequeñas cantidades, precisamente para evitar algo como esto… ¡eh! No levantes eso con la mano porque te…Antes de que el padre pudiera terminar la frase, Sarah ya lo había hecho. Y entonces soltó una maldición… se había cortado el dedo y pequeñas gotas carmesí se revelaron antes de quela joven dirigiera el dedo a la boca instintivamente tras el corte.

-Oye- dijo el mientras se inclinaba hacia Sarah- primero que nada, no quiero volver a escucharte decir algo así otra vez. Y luego… ve adonde Karen y dile que te de una bandita y una escoba y recogedor antes de que te cortes de nuevo.

Se quedó quieto, esperando la réplica de la chica, pero esta nunca llegó y en su lugar se escuchó un "de acuerdo" de los labios de la joven que se levantó y salió inmediatamente a cumplir el mandato. No dejaba de sorprenderlo el comportamiento de su hija, desde hacía aproximadamente un año que su actitud era… diferente. Ya casi no peleaban, llegó incluso a creer que se la habían cambiado: "¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Sarah Williams?" Le había dicho en broma varias veces como aquella, cuando se comportaba maduramente, sin prestar batalla. Claro que como toda adolescente ponía "peros", sin embargo, esto ya era mínimo.

-¡Robert!- escuchó que lo llamaban desde abajo

-¡Ya voy cielo!- respondió el, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Dedicó una última mirada a la habitación y salió.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

El rey de los Goblins se hallaba tumbado de lado, como solía estar siempre en su trono: con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared y con un semblante que indicaba lo desolado que se encontraba. Pero la tristeza era un poco más visible últimamente, cuando no solo tenía que soportar sentirse miserable y deprimido por el rechazo de Sarah, sino también su otro viejo demonio del pasado….

"Solo es una vez al año Jareth, solo una… " –Pensaba. Aunque los otros 364 días del año sufriera pero en cantidad menor ya solo a causa de la joven de ojos oliva.

Ni siquiera ánimos de atormentar al prójimo tenía. NO. El hecho de hacer a todos los amigos de Sarah, que lo había traicionado trabajar y no celebrar aquel bendito día igual que él tampoco le hacía sentir mejor. Tal era su tristeza. Si tan solo pudiera olvidar, si tan solo ella se hallara ahí con él. Cualquiera de las dos…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Es mamá, tuvo un ataque cardiaco y y…. está en el hospital- dijo Karen, la madrastra de Sarah apenas vio a Robert entrar.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, Lilia… mi hermana, acaba de llamarme para avisarme y yo… yo debo ir Robert, es que ella… no quiero perderla yo…

No pudo terminar, pues rompió a llorar amargamente

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sarah, ignorando lo que con su madrastra ocurría, se hallaba en la cocina. Había ido solo por las cosas para recoger los cristales y se detuvo mirando un reporte en la televisión. Un hombre de elegante traje gris informaba:

"…Una fuerte nevada se espera en estos días, así que no olviden abrigarse y tomar todas las precauciones, principalmente se recomienda no viajar, y bueno… en otras noticias, recuerden que este 24 de diciembre, nuestra atmósfera recibirá la visita del cometa Halley, tengan preparados sus deseos!..."

Sarah dejó de escuchar entonces. "Deseos…" –Pensaba- Había algo que ella deseaba con todo su corazón, aunque nunca lo había admitido abiertamente…

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sarah fue informada de lo que ocurría con la madre de Karen. La había conocido solo unos meses atrás, era una pena que se encontrara grave.

-Nosotros partiremos inmediatamente, solo esperamos poder volver los mas pronto posible para estar con ustedes y…

El rostro de Sarah palideció

-Espera, dices que Toby y yo nos quedaremos?

-Exactamente hija, consideramos que no es lo más sensato llevarlos con nosotros. Además, confiamos plenamente en ti, y sabemos que podrás cuidar de el. Bien, nos marchamos, hemos de tomar el siguiente vuelo para estar allí lo más pronto posible.

-Pero, pero…

Antes de que Sarah pudiese entender bien lo que le estaban diciendo, ya se habían marchado, dejándole a cargo de Toby.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya estaba oscuro, Sarah se había ocupado de preparar lo que sería llevado al orfelinato, había jugado un rato con el pequeño y luego lo había llevado a descansar. Ahora se encontraba recogiendo los cristales de su cajita de música, puesto que lo había olvidado con todo lo que había pasado. Al levantarla, comenzó a tocar la melodía…

As the pain sweeps through

Makes no sense for you

Every thrill has gone

Wasn´t too much fun at all

But i´ll be there for you

As the world falls down.

La letra comenzó a aparecer en su mente, como si aquella visita al laberinto hubiese ocurrido recientemente. Le impresiono recordarla tan bien. Pensó Sarah entonces en aquella canción, era hermosa y el… el se la había cantado mientras… mientras bailaban y.. y…

¡La hacía perder el tiempo para que no llegara a salvar a su hermano!

Pensar en ello la hacía rabiar. "!Patrañas!, Mentiras! Bah!", "Y yo lo hice todo por ti", "he sido generoso hasta este momento…"- Pensaba Sarah. Era cruel y malvado, y no entendía para nada su forma de actuar. ¿Y qué era eso que le quiso dar a entender al final de la aventura? ¿Qué la amaba?, pues tenía una rara forma de expresarlo… ¿Y cómo podía estar enamorado de ella si antes de eso no se conocían de nada? .Se sintió confundida por lo que sentía hacia el… ¿sentir algo hacia el?, no. No se lo merecía."Entonces dime, dime Sarah, como es que recuerdas tan bien cada palabra que salió de su boca?, ¿y porque conservar como un tesoro aquella muñeca con esa canción?" pensó confundida. Entonces lanzó los restos de la cajita a un lado. Los colores se le subieron al rostro al caer en cuenta de que otra vez estaba pensando en el, tras su aventura lo había hecho demasiado, y no encontraba la causa. Ella ya sentía antes, cuando leía, una cierta… admiración hacia él, pero ahora no era eso… ahora…

"Bah!... que mas da él?, le he derrotado y seguro me desprecia tanto como… como… como yo a él … ¡si!"

No se merecía que lo pensara en absoluto. Pero sus amigos si. Oh, como extrañaba a ludo… esa bestia tan tierna… y a Hoggle, era un poco irritante a veces, pero sabía que era un amigo fiel y sincero. Y Sir Didymus! El sí que era valiente ante todo. La nostalgia la invadió. Si tan solo pudiera verlos de nuevo… no había forma de traerlos para estas épocas, en navidad. ¡Que sola se sentía ahora!. Desearía que hubiese alguna forma. Jareth tenía el poder de traerlos… pero no podía invocar al Rey de los Goblins aunque quisiera, probablemente este la ignoraría por su rechazo, pero la culpa no la tenía ella, el grosero y tramposo había sido el….

Se detuvo. "Desearía…" Pensó otra vez. Un deseo. ¡El cometa!... le pediría al cometa que la llevara de regreso al laberinto en navidad.


	2. Chapter 2: EN BUSCA DEL REGALO PERFECTO

**Disclamer:**

Nada de Labyrinth me pertenece, ni siquiera su apuesto monarca *inserte llanto incontrolable*

**N/A:** gracias por sus reviews, me agrada que les agrade la historia xD… en fin, aquí un nuevo capítulo (que según yo iba a ser muy corto, pero a fin de cuentas quedo igual).

**Capitulo 2: En busca del regalo perfecto**

**23 De Diciembre**

Los planes de Sarah se vinieron abajo en cuanto escucho al pequeño Toby llorar por la mañana. Se había olvidado por completo de él y que sus padres podrían regresar en cualquier momento. Eso la hizo recapacitar un poco ¿Pedir un deseo a un pedazo de roca? ¿En realidad lo había pensado? ¡Era una completa locura! Pero de verdad anhelaba poder regresar por sus amigos y por...

El hilo de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido de repente por el sonido del teléfono. Corrió escaleras abajo, con el niño en brazos, había ido por él a su cuna en cuanto lo escucho despertar.

-¿sí?... ¿Sí?...¿Quién habla? -pregunto Sarah mientras acomodaba el auricular en su oído e intentaba calmar un poco a Toby, que seguía llorando.

-Sarah, soy yo... Amm tengo malas noticias...

-¿Eh?, si papa, ¿Pero qué es lo que ha ocurrido? ¿Es que le ha pasado algo a la madre de Karen?

-No, no hija... Ella ya se encuentra mejor, Ya Ha Salido De Peligro, De hecho eso tenía que contarte también...

-Bueno, pero dime, si no se trata de ella ¿Que ha ido mal?, ¿Ustedes están bien?

-Sí, sí. Karen y yo estamos bien, de hecho ella... Oh, espera, me estoy yendo por las ramas de nuevo. Lo que ha ocurrido es que probablemente no podamos regresar a tiempo para celebrar la navidad junto a ustedes... En verdad lo siento hija.

-Pero, pero ¿Por qué?

-Resulta que por el mal tiempo que se avecina muchos de los vuelos han sido cancelados. Al preguntar esta mañana me han informado y tal parece que el que ayer saliéramos en avión fue un golpe de suerte, uno de los últimos vuelos que se realizarían.

-Oh, vaya... -Fue la respuesta de Sarah, que aunque luchaba por sonar triste, puesto que una pequeña esperanza había surgido y la felicidad crecía en su interior.

-Lo lamentamos mucho, en verdad... Pero en cuanto se presente la oportunidad nosotros...

-claro, claro papa, no te preocupes por nada, que yo aquí cuidare bien de Toby, enserio, no tienen por qué apresurarse, no queremos que vaya a ocurrir algo. Bueno, nos vemos pronto.

Y esta vez, el que no tuvo tiempo siquiera de reaccionar fue su padre. Cuando se dio cuenta Sarah ya había colgado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ahora, ni siquiera le importaba a Sarah si ese cometa era solo un trozo de roca. Nada se perdía con intentar. El hecho de disponer del tiempo que quería (al ausentarse sus padres indefinidamente) la había hecho regocijarse en extremo.

Tomó al pequeño, lo sentó en su sillita en la cocina, y después de darle el desayuno y llevarlo nuevamente a su cuna, bajo de nuevo a la cocina y se puso a pensar en lo que habría de hacer...

Estaría preparada para el día 24, pero no podía llegar con las manos vacías. Debía llevar un regalo para cada uno de sus amigos. Ahí empezaron sus problemas.

¿Qué podría regalarles a sus peculiares amigos?

Sacó papel y lápiz primero e hizo una lista de ellos.

-Empecemos con Hoggle… -Pensó- ¿Qué regalarle al pequeño y gruñón Hoggle?...

Estuvo dándole vueltas en su cabeza hasta que de pronto se vio con la atención puesta en su muñeca izquierda, allí donde había tenido una pulsera de plástico de colores cálidos. ¡Eso era! Le regalaría algunas joyas de plástico, en un cofrecito de plástico también. Así que se fue a buscar en los cajones de su tocador. Allí encontró mucha joyería de ese material que le habían dado cuando era pequeña… ahora solo faltaría comprar el cofrecito que las contendría.

"Todo listo con Hoggle, ahora veamos quien sigue"… -Pensó mientras ojeaba su lista- ¡Ludo! Exclamó finalmente. ¿Pero que regalarle a ese... Ese... pequeño gran monstruo tierno? Miró a su alrededor... Entonces decidió que debía ser algo igual de tierno. "Será un oso de peluche"- Y entonces fue a tomar uno de los pocos que aún conservaba en su repisa.

Sir Didymus. Para el una pequeña espada de juguete (porque no quería que con la impulsividad del pequeño ser alguien saliera herido). Y para Ambrosius, para el fiel acompañante del valiente y atolondrado Didymus compraría un tazón para perro, si, para que el animalito bebiera su agua.

A la lombriz con la que se cruzó al principio, habría de llevarle una pequeña bufanda de color verde.

A la pandilla salvaje… a ellos yo-yos. Ignoraba la razón de su elección, pero eso les daría.

Y así siguió buscando, para cada uno de sus amigos del laberinto. Ya había terminado con su lista….No. Aun había alguien a quien no había tomado en cuenta: Jareth.

"¿Y por que habría de llevarle algo a él?"-pensaba escolarizada- "el hizo trampas, el fue cruel conmigo... el..."- Eran su orgullo y necedad las que hablaban

Al final respiro y Se tranquilizo un poco. "como sea, no me pondré su nivel, yo si tengo sentido común y educación. Tregua por navidad al menos Sarah, tregua por navidad"

Y, Pensándolo mejor llego También a la conclusión de que además, era su reino, su laberinto y ella se metería ahí sin permiso, ella osaría regresar tras haberle rechazado y además derrotado... Tal vez si debería llevarle un presente. Al menos como bandera de paz, para no acabar en el pantano de la eterna hediondez ante un ataque de su cólera.

Se puso a pensar en el regalo que habría de llevarle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOooOo oOo

**24 de diciembre**

Ese era el gran día, cuando intentaría viajar al laberinto, y esperaba poder lograrlo. Se levanto temprano aquella mañana, vistió a Toby, y se prepararon para ir al centro comercial, a conseguir el resto de los presentes. Ya había llegado a una conclusión con respecto al pequeño, habría de llevarlo con ella, pues no se atrevía a abandonarlo en el hogar.

Pasaron aquella mañana y parte de la tarde consiguiendo lo que le hacía falta y cuando creyó que ya lo tenía todo... No. aun faltaba el. De nuevo. Lo había estado posponiendo, pero si no se daba prisa, con las enormes filas de gente que compraba regalos de último momento jamás llegaría a tiempo.

Camino por el centro comercial de nuevo, pues no hallaba el regalo adecuado, después de todo, ¿que podría regalarle a alguien que podía tenerlo todo con tan solo chasquear los dedos?

Justo cuando estuvo a punto de darse por vencida, una cosa en el aparador cercano le llamo la atención, no lo pensó demasiado, y antes de que ese valor que había crecido en su interior se esfumara entro en el local a comprar el obsequio. Cuando salió y lo miró con atención se puso tan roja como una manzana ¿Qué le había llevado a elegir precisamente eso? ¿y además a ponerle esa inscripción?. Negó con la cabeza y lo hecho junto con lo demás. No estaba dispuesta a admitirse nada aún.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La bolsa con los obsequios estaba lista. Traía una pañalera con todo lo necesario para Toby y el pequeño se hallaba en su carriola, estaban listos. Se encontraban frente a la ventana del cuarto de su padre y de Karen, esperando que el cometa hiciese su mágica aparición.

A la hora prevista (cerca del nacimiento del nuevo día), fue testigo al fin de él, entonces cerró los ojos con fuerza, tomo la bolsa entre sus manos y susurro:

-Deseo que Toby Y Yo regresemos al laberinto ¡por favor, por favor, por favor!.

Sarah abrió los ojos esperanzada, y grande fue su decepción al notar que nada había ocurrido. Sintió una gran tristeza ¡Que tonta había sido al creer que podría regresar, solo pidiéndoselo a esa bendita piedra! Se arrodillo en el suelo y se puso a llorar (¡Qué importaba la madurez ahora!), mientras se reprendía por su ingenuidad. Entonces, una voz la hizo detenerse.

-¿Sarah?... ¿Sarah?, pero ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿cómo has llegado?

Era una voz familiar. Era... No, no podía ser, seguro que su imaginación le jugaba una mala pasada. Pero solo para asegurarse, levanto el rostro y entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras exclamaba:

-¡Hoggle!


	3. Chapter 3: SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS

**Disclamer:**

Nada de Labyrinth me pertenece blah, blah, blah e.e

**N/A: **

1.-Lamento haber tardado tanto en subirlo, pero tuve una pequeña serie de imprevistos D: en fin, muchas gracias por haber seguido esta historia y darme ánimos n.n lulipmoran este cap va dedicado a ti, espero te agrade.

2.- Una disculpa si hay una que otra faltota de ortografía, la he escrito casi por completo en mi teléfono y apenas he tenido tiempo de revisarla… u.u se me ha pasado el tiempo pero seguirá siendo "25 de diciembre" xD pero parte uno, la segunda la subo mañana (así es me he emocionado y he escrito más de lo previsto) pues no me dará tiempo ahora mismo.

**Capitulo 3: Sentimientos encontrados**

**25 de diciembre (por la mañana) *parte 1***

Un pequeño grupo de ociosos Goblins se hallaba en la sala del trono, algunos jugando cartas (o al menos simulando que sabían hacerlo), y otros más molestando a las gallinas que rondaban por ahí. Todo estaba en relativa tranquilidad, hasta que De pronto un pequeño Goblin, que venía dando tras pies (pues venia corriendo como si hubiera visto al mismo diablo) llego pidiendo a gritos la ayuda de sus compañeros.

-¿Pero que te ocurre a ti?- pregunto uno

-Sí, ¡cállate! – Gritó al unísono un grupo del rincón

-Si tus griteríos perturban al rey estaremos en problemas.- comentó uno enfadado

-Es que... Es que... Ahí esta!, ha venido y y y...

-¿Pero de que estás hablando?- preguntó uno más

-Sí, vamos... Dilo ya!- dijo un par exasperado.

-Es... Es... Es la chica. La que estuvo en el laberinto. Aquella que lo derroto, ha vuelto. Ahora mismo está en la entrada hablando con el enano traidor y...

-¿Queeee?- fue la pregunta colectiva

Ella era la causante del estado de su rey, y no es que les preocupara mucho el, más bien era que se había estado desquitando con ellos y ahora que la joven estaba de vuelta, no tenían ni idea de como repercutiría eso en ellos.

¿ Y y... Bu-bueno, quien, qui-quien se lo dirá?-pregunto finalmente el Goblin de la noticia tras un largo silencio

-¿Decirle que a quien? – preguntó uno

-pues a su alteza... .-continuó el atolondrado descubridor- ¿Quien le dirá lo de la chica?

-¿Decírselo a su majestad?- dijo divertida una voz Goblin en algún rincón.

Todos se echaron a reír.

-¿es que acaso quieres terminar en el pantano de la eterna hediondez?- le preguntaron

-no, pe-pero alguien debería decírselo ¿no?

-claro que no idiota...- le reprendieron- Debemos esperar a que el mismo lo descubra.

-pero ¿por qué?

-es que de verdad no te das cuenta?, el necesitara alguien con quien descargar su primera reacción... y, ese Sera El mensajero De Tal Noticia.

-ah, bueno, bueno... Pero, ¿no es peor que lo dejemos pasar?

-está encerrado ahí y se niega a hablar con nadie, para cuando se de cuenta, ella ya estará aquí y entonces..

-será ella y lid traidores quienes reciban la temida reacción. - termino el atolondrado Goblin, aunque aun no convencido del todo de mantener la boca cerrada.

-así es, así es... Ya vas aprendiendo

Risa colectiva.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sarah apenas podía creerlo, de verdad que había funcionado el deseo. Ahora se hallaba abrazando con fuerza a su viejo amigo, que tampoco salía de su asombro.

Sa-sa-sarah... Como has regresado aquí?, es acaso, que Jareth...?

-No, no, ha sido un deseo... Veras, yo estaba sola en casa y...- se interrumpió, pues entonces se escucharon algunas voces a su espalda.

-sarawwwh?

-milady? Es verdad lo que están viendo mis ojos?

-¡ludo!, sir ¡Didymus!

Se abalanzo sobre ellos y los abrazo con fuerza, y entonces les puso al corriente de todo lo que había ocurrido, y todos escucharon con atención, aunque Hoggle No Dudo en demostrar su suspicacia con respecto al cometa.

-¿pero que ocurre?, ¿por qué esa cara?- preguntó la chica, consciente de la duda en Hoggle

-un cometa? La verdad no creo que haya sido eso.

-sí, es un poco extraño bella dama-confirmo Didymus

-entonces como lo explicarían Ustedes?, yo pedí un deseo y se cumplió justo en el momento en el que…

-pues hasta donde yo sé, esas cosas poseen tanta magia como una margarita. Y para trasladarse al laberinto es necesario tener un cierto nivel de poder... -Sarah negó con la cabeza escéptica pero Hoggle continuo- te lo pondré de esta forma, solo alguien como… digamos, el rey de Los Goblins cuenta con la suficiente magia para trasladarse a tu mundo y de regreso aquí, y créelo o no, eso ya le es bastante difícil solo a alguien como él.

-muy cierto, eso es verdad mi dulcinea, solo aquí el rey tiene tal poder….- comentó Didymus

Un presentimiento le recorrió el cuerpo. Y si era verdad?, y si la causa hubiese sido otra?.

Antes de que su cerebro terminara de sacar conclusiones, ella hablo de nuevo.

-Entonces, ustedes sugieren que fue obra suya o algo... Algo por el estilo?-pregunto la chica, señalando con la cabeza en dirección al castillo

-no lo sé-dijo Hoggle- no lo creo... no tendría sentido porque Jareth... El...-Sarah lo miro confusa- no estoy muy seguro de que tenga muchas ganas de volver a verte por aquí.

Sarah sintió que algo se desmoronaba en su interior tras escuchar esas palabras. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

¿Le había asegurado antaño que no tenía poder sobre, ella? Comenzó a creer que ya no era así

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Jareth jugueteaba sin ganas con uno de sus cristales, le ayudaba un poco a olvidar lo que ese día había significado para él. De pronto un escándalo interrumpió su tranquilidad. Se trataba de aquel Goblin que había visto a Sarah y que tras meditarlo un rato había decidido hablar.

-¡¿qué es todo ese escándalo allá afuera?¡, di explicitas ordenes de que no me molestaran...

Ante su sorpresa, el pequeño Goblin entro sin esperar a ser invitado. la reacción de Jareth ante su osadía no se hizo esperar

-¿Pero quién te crees tú, pequeño engendro para entrar de esa forma..?

-señor, señor... Le ruego me perdone, no, no... Se lo suplico, pero es que... Es que...La vi, yo la vi!.

-¿Pero de qué demonios hablas?

-la chica su majestad. La chica que lo derr... Estem... la chica que vino al laberinto hace un año esta aquí. Ha regresado, al laberinto. Ahora mismo está en la entrada con los traidores...-el Goblin cerró los ojos, en espera de un cruel castigo, pero nada ocurrió. Y cuando abrió los ojos, el rey ya no estaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOo

Habían pasado un buen rato intentando sacar conclusiones sobre la mágica llegada de Sarah, incluso ésta se había olvidado del porque de su visita, cuando decidió que era mejor apresurarse.

-Bien, no tiene importancia ya estoy aquí, les entregare sus presentes y tal vez podamos hacer una pequeña fiesta...- Sarah noto como sus amigos se miraban unos a otros nerviosos y pregunta -¿qué? Ocurre algo malo?

-me... Me temo que sí- confirmó Hoggle

-milady, celebrar navidad está prohibido, y aunque se pudiera nosotros no tendríamos derecho… por haber haberla ayudado milady, aunque es necesario que sepáis que yo no me arrepiento de nada… y pelearía de nuevo cuando sea con quien sea y…- Hoggle lo mandó a callar.

-¿qué?, pero, ¿Cómo es posible?

-Por que así yo lo he decretado-dijo una voz masculina a su espalda, Sarah pego un brinco y giro sobre sus talones solo para confirmar su temor- y además, los traidores tienen una condena que cumplir, ¿algún problema con ello?

Sarah no podía responder, es que no se había esperado cruzarse con el rey tan pronto. Las piernas le temblaban. Ya no quedaba nada del valor que demostró antaño, algo lo había hecho esfumarse justo ahora que más lo necesitaba.

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí Sarah?, ¿Cómo Has llegad...?-reaccionó- Oh, lo había olvidado, yo mismo te otorgue ese poder hace tiempo. –dijo con el ceño fruncido

Sarah no comprendió en ese momento, pero entonces una frase de cierto libro llego a su mente, casi de inmediato:

"...pero lo que nadie sabía, era que el rey de los Goblins se había enamorado de ella, otorgándole algunos poderes..."

Entonces enrojeció. Al parecer eso era cierto. Ella misma con ese poder que le había sido otorgado se había trasladado al laberinto. Todo ese tiempo había podido regresar con solo desearlo.

-Como sea, eso no es relevante ahora, la cuestión es la misma, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?. ¿Has venido a humillarme de nuevo? –Preguntó escolarizado- ¿A planear algo con estos rufianes? ¿Eh?- lo que más deseaba Jareth era tenerla entre sus brazos, pero su orgullo era demasiado.

-no, yo... Yo.. Yo solo... Es.. Es que...- balbuceó la chica intimidad y aún sin reaccionar adecuadamente

-ella vino a traer unos obsequios a sus amigos por navidad su alteza y a celebrar con nosotros-dijo Didymus y después recibió un codazo de Hoggle

-¡oh vaya!, ¿eso es cierto Sarah?- Ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente, aun incapaz de hablar- Pues es una pena que no pueda hacerse...

-¿Qué? -dijo ella finalmente-¿pero porque?

-Te lo he dicho ya, ¿es que acaso tienes un problema auditivo? Está prohibido

-Pero … pero… cual es el problema con ello, solo...

-¡Así lo he decretado y así se quedar, el porqué no es de tu incumbencia!- le gritó Jareth

Sarah creyó que estallaría a causa de la ira en cualquier momento, no toleraba que le alzaran la voz, entonces recordó que se había prometido hacer las paces y mantener la calma

-por favor, solo esta vez... Yo, yo, por favor. Se que no no… - sintió que iba en contra de ella misma disculparse pero lo hizo- estoy en posición de pedir nada pero.. pero.. por favor.

"porque me haces esto Sarah, sabes que me es imposible negarte nada aunque me hayas lastimado" pensaba Jareth mientras observaba aquellos os ojos verdes, suplicantes.

Al no obtener respuesta, Sarah respiro hondo y luchando por no decirle todo lo que pensaba de él habló:

-y además, también he venido a a... Hacer las paces- dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y de la enorme bolsa donde estaban los presentes tomo una caja cuadrada, forrada en un papel de un rojo intenso y con un lazo verde. -Toma- dijo tendiéndole la caja, agachando la cara para que no fuera capaz de notar el rubor que le se la cubría al recordar el contenido

-pero, pero.. ¿qué es eso?

-Un obsequio

-¿para mí?,

-así es- dijo Sarah apenas con un hilo de voz

El no supo entonces que hacer, estaba sorprendido por completo. Una sensación le recorrió la espina al rememorar cosas del pasado.

-vamos, acéptalo. Es... Es una oferta de paz. Yo, yo solo quisiera que celebraran conmigo esta navidad, me han dejado sola con Toby... Yo... Por favor, solo esta vez. Después, te juro por mi vida que no volveré Otra vez a molestarte.

Jareth se quedo mirando al infinito, sin aceptar aun el presente que Sarah le ofrecía.

-tienen hasta la media noche. pero aquí en el underground no. En tu mundo. Es todo- dijo secamente.

Los amigos alrededor de Sarah comenzaron a desvanecerse, incluso el pequeño Toby que observaba alegre y la bolsa con los regalos. Sarah aun lo observaba, pero el seguía con la mirada perdida en algún sitio... Sin prestarle atención. La joven noto como su piel se volvía transparente. Ella también se evaporaba.

-Estás invitado también si lo deseas puedes venir y…

Jareth negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien- dijo ella y un segundo antes de desaparecer dejo el presente del rey en el suelo.


	4. Chapter 4: LO QUE QUIERO PARA NAVIDAD

**N/A: **he aqui ya El final de la historia, espero que realmente les haya gustado y que aquellos que sean "espectadores silenciosos" xD se animen a dejarme un review con sus opiniones, sugerencias, criticas, recuerden que nos ayudan a mejorar n.n

Una vez más disculpas por la falta de sentido que llegue a generar la ausencia de acentos etc. He escrito casi todo en mi teléfono y allí ni forma de corregirlo D:

Este último, lo dedico especialmente a mi mejor amiga Aidé L. n.n gracias por tu apoyo, por darme ánimos y leer esto que significa tanto para mi :)

_**"¿Qué es morir de amor, morir de amor por dentro?**_

_**Es quedarme sin tu luz.**_

_**Es perderte en un momento.**_

_**¿Cómo puedo yo decirte que lo siento?**_

_**Que tu ausencia es mi dolor.**_

_**Que yo sin tu amor...**_

_**me muero."**_

**-Miguel Bosé**

**25 de diciembre**** *parte 2***

**Capitulo 4: Todo lo que quiero para navidad **

Jareth se hallaba solo, aun parado en el mismo sitio, reprendiendose por haber cedido ante sarah.

"aunque a fin de cuentas-se decía-no he hecho mas que cumplir con mi palabra"

Estar ahi para ella cada vez que su mundo se viniera abajo. Pero aun asi, no pudo evitar sentirse como un idiota por obedecer a los caprichos de la chica y no ser capaz de mostrarse duro con ella.

En ese momento, reparo en el obsequio a unos pasos de el. Lo observo dubitativo, ¿Que significaba eso?, ¿Era verdad?, ¿Un presente para el?

Lo levanto, rompio la envoltura y abrio la caja.

Sus ojos miraron con extraneza el objeto en el interior: Una esfera de nieve. Pero no cualquiera, no. En su interior habia una pareja bailando, una pareja que llevaba una vestimenta similar a la que habian llevado en el ballroom hacia un año.

Se sintio confuso. No, imposible. Tal vez despues de todo eran imaginaciones suyas, falsas esperanzas, y la esfera habia sido escogida al azar...

Observo Entonces mejor el objeto. Tenía preciosos detalles decorativos, pero no era todo. Había una placa con una inscripcion. En ella no habia reparado pues su mano la habia estado tapando.

Sus ojos se abrieron por completo. Leyó y releyó. Nunca se esperó algo así venir de Sarah.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Una grandiosa fiesta tenia lugar en la casa williams. Cada amigo de sarah (incluyendo a un par de miembros de la pandilla salvaje e incluso algunos goblins de la ciudad) estaban presentes.

Habían estado celebrando toda la tarde, jugando y riendo... Y hablando tambien sobre lo sucedido tras su aventura. Jareth habia impuesto a los traidores una "Condena de tiempo indefinido", que constaba de prestar "el doble y mas" de sus servicios no solo al rey, sino al laberinto entero. Sí, como una clase de esclavos en cierta forma. Para ellos era una tarea bastante pesada Y ademas solo Podian descansar por un par de horas. Sarah se dio cuenta entonces de que sus amigos parecian mas cansados y tristez. ¡Y todo era por los pleitos entre ella y el rey! Eso si que no era justo, pero no habia nada que pudiera hacer…. Ni siquiera podía siquiera intentar odiarle, algo en su corazón no la dejaba, pero al menos trataba de fingir que no sentía ningún tipo de interés hacia él, hacia lo que fuera de su persona.

-creí que jareth nos mandaria a todos juntos al pantano, o a un oblidio cuando mencionaste navidad Sarah-comento Hoggle

Jugaban scrabble.

-Muchas gracias sir Hoggle- dijo Didymus agregando el "pan" que le faltaba a "tano" y formando en horizontal la frase y ganando puntaje automáticamente.

-¿Qué?, ¡oye Eso no es justo! – añadió Hoggle prestándole atención de nuevo al tablero- ¿Cierto Sarah?

-Emm emm… oye, y porque lo de la navidad?

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué no le gusta la navidad?, ¿por qué está prohibida?

-Emm... La verdad… No tengo idea

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sarah en automático- ¿Sir Didymus?

- Yo… yo…. no sé milady- dijo Didymus sorprendido ante su propia ignorancia.

- ¿Cómo es posible que no sepan por qué les está prohibido?

-Disculpe bella dama, pero es que eso tiene muchos siglos y…

-Preguntar es un suicidio Sarah. Es el rey, "lo que decreta es ley y así se queda"- dijo el imitando el ataque de cólera de Jareth de una forma graciosa.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas, excepto Sarah que se quedó pensativa. ¿Cuál sería la poderosa razón de Jareth?

Las risas se detuvieron en seco. Sarah no se molestó siquiera en preguntar que ocurría, el rostro de sus amigos indicaba claramente lo que pasaba.

-Creí que se trataba de una fiesta, más bien diría yo que tiene el ambiente de un funeral.- comentó la ya conocida voz masculina a espaldas de Sarah.

Otra vez las fuerzas le faltaron. Al parecer a ese hombre le encantaba aparecer de la nada.

-¿Jareth?- preguntó la chica dándose la vuelta.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oO

-Aun no es la hora, yo creí que… tú dijiste que teníamos hasta la media noche.

-Y así será.

-Entonces, ¿por qué…?

-¿Vine?- Sarah asintió lentamente- Creí que tú me habías invitado. Sarah… tienes serios problemas con la memoria, que triste a tu edad. En fin…

La chica no respondió, se encontraba entre la ira y la sorpresa. Incapaz de coordinar sus pensamientos. Solo fue capaz de mirar a su alrededor, indicando a sus amigos que siguieran como si nada.

Y así lo hicieron.

Ella se miró las manos, le temblaban incontrolablemente. ¿Qué era eso? Cuando pudo reaccionar, se levantó y fue a donde él se encontraba, al pie de la escalera.

-¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita?- preguntó lo más firme que su voz le permitió.

-Simplemente intento… amm, asegurarme de que esas alimañas no intenten nada en mi ausencia.

-¿Qué? ¿Otra vez con eso?

-¿No te parece que tengo razones de sobra para pensar así de ellos?

Sarah estaba exasperada. No más amabilidad. No más.

-¡NO! ¡NO TIENES NI UNA MALDITA RAZÓN!

Todos se callaron ante tales palabras. Incluso el Rey se quedó atónito.

-¿Y sabes por qué?, porque ellos no han hecho nada malo!, Solamen….

-¡Me traicionaron!- estalló el- su lealtad era con su rey primero

- Su lealtad estaba al lado de quien apreciaban de verdad, solamente ayudaron a su amiga- osó interrumpir Sarah- solamente buscaban ser leales, demostrar sus sentimiento de una manera REAL no como…

Entonces se percató de lo que decía y del silencio que había en la habitación. Se había dejado al descubierto. No más máscaras.

Todos tenían la boca abierta y los ojos clavados en tal escena.

Jareth la miraba de una manera indescifrable. Al principio parecía enfadado, pero al final daba la impresión de que las palabras de ella le habían herido de algún modo.

Sarah comenzó a sollozar y luego salió corriendo fuera de la casa.

-Sarah!- gritó Hoggle, pero Didymus lo detuvo.

-No es necesario señor, alguien ya ha ido a alcanzarla.

-Pero…

Hoggle notó a que se refería. Jareth ya no estaba.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOo

Se olvidó de su hermano. De sus amigos. De la fiesta de navidad. De todo. Solo podía correr y correr tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. Hacía un frío terrible, pero eso no la hizo detenerse. No huía porque tuviera miedo de Jareth o de su reacción. Huía de sus sentimientos.

"¿Pero qué es esto?"- Se preguntaba sin descanso. Ya era tiempo de admitirlo, de admitir que esa riña y todo lo demás no se debía a sus amigos, a las trampas en el laberinto. Se debían a ellos dos. A un sentimiento y a la cuestión de corresponderlo o no.

"¿Pero cómo se puede amar a alguien que no se conoce?, ¿cómo?"

¿Qué sabía de ella? ¿Solo quería la caja que guardaba el verdadero tesoro que contenía?, ¿cómo podía?

"¿y cómo puedes tú Sarah?"- se reprendía- por que tu… tu, también sientes lo mismo- admitió en voz alta

Llegó entonces al parque en el que tantas veces había jugado, al que siempre había considerado como un puro santuario donde sentirse libre y expresarse, sentirse como realmente era. Corrió a un árbol y se abrazó a él con fuerza, dejando que las lágrimas le cubrieran el rostro y exteriorizaran lo que su corazón había querido gritar desde siempre.

Si tan solo él le diera algunas respuestas. Si tan solo dijera las palabras correctas.

Sarah alzó el rostro, y entonces notó que había una mancha en una rama del árbol. Le buscó forma. Una lechuza blanca.

-Parece que solo somos tú y yo pequeña amiga…

La cabeza le daba vueltas intentando encontrar una respuesta a sus dudas cuando una idea asaltó su mente.

"Estaré ahí para ti. Cuando tu mundo se venga abajo"- pensó.

-¿Eres tú?- le preguntó al ave. Esta se transformó de inmediato en el hombre de cabellos rubios.

El siempre estuvo ahí. El ave que veía por todas partes, en momentos en los que era incoherente que apareciera… todo el tiempo había estado a su lado. ¿El que Jareth se trasformara en lechuza antaño no le había dado alguna pista?. Tal vez el rey tenía razón. Ella tenía serios problemas de atención y más. Se sintió tonta.

Jareth le daba la espalda.

-¿Quieres saber la verdadera razón de mi presencia Sarah?- Ella no respondió, pero no era necesario el continuó igual- Porque quería saber el significado de esto.

Chasqueó los dedos y apareció en las manos mojadas de la joven la esfera de nieve.

Ella reconoció lo que en la placa se leía: "I'll be there for you too"

-Es un simple regalo nada más y….- se interrumpió. No era el momento de escapar, ya no más- NO. Es lo que tenía… lo que tenía que decirte. - Jareth se volvió

-¿lo que tenías que decirme?

-Jareth. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es lo que sientes tú por mi?

El se quedó pasmado. ¿Cómo que sentía por ella?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?, tu ya lo sabes.

-No, no lo sé…

-Yo te lo dije, te dije que…

-Que habías hecho todo por mi. Que habías volteado el mundo de cabeza, que no movías las estrellas por nadie…

Le tenía atrapado. Era verdad, realmente no le había dicho lo que sentía por ella, que la amaba y que estaba muriendo lentamente por su rechazo, por no poder abrazarla y por no poder probar sus labios.

-Entonces qué se supone que debo decir, yo… yo...- Estaba tartamudeando. Se sintió como un imbécil de nuevo. Pero Esa chiquilla había hecho revivir en su interior una llama que él creía extinta para siempre, había puesto en marcha aquel polvoriento corazón. Estaba enamorado, como un loco.

_NO MAS MASCARAS_

_-_Yo estoy enamorado de ti Sarah- confesó el por fin.

El mundo se detuvo. O eso parecía. No se oía más que el soplo del viento y el agitado latido de un par de corazones.

Sarah habló tras un largo silencio.

-¿Y cómo es posible eso si, si.. ?- Calló cuando él se acercó lo suficiente como para que sus rostros apenas fueran separados por escasos centímetros.

-Usa menos el cerebro y más el corazón.

"Mira quién habla"- pensó ella pero se quedó callada

En la rama, sobre sus cabezas, muérdago comenzó a crecer mágicamente. Ella lo notó de inmediato y pegó un brinco hacia atrás, tras la evidente insinuación.

"Usa menos el cerebro…- repitió Jareth y la atrajo hacia el

…y mas el corazón"- completó ella instintivamente.

Se dieron un beso cálido, dulce. Sarah sintio su corazon latir a tal velocidad, que creyo que se le saldria del pecho. Su primer beso.

_NO MÁS MÁSCARAS_

Todo quedaba expresado ahí. Sarah ya no sentía frio. Los brazos y labios de Jareth le proporcionaban un calor que jamás creyó que sentiría.

OOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOo

La media noche estaba cerca. Jareth y Sarah ya habían regresado a la casa. La fiesta continuaba a sus espaldas. Nadie hizo pregunta alguna, pero no eran necesarias. Les bastaba con que no se hubieran medio matado y que ninguno de ellos fuera a ser mandado a un oblidio o algo por el estilo.

-Ya se acerca la hora, pronto tendrán que volver- comentó Jareth, mientras veía atravez de la ventana caer la nieve.

- ¿Por qué..?

-Por qué ese fue el acuerdo y ya es tarde, debes descansar…

-No, eso no. –Dudó un segundo- ¿Por qué no te gusta la navidad?, ¿Por qué la haz prohibido?

El guardó silencio unos momentos, luego posó de nuevo la mirada en la ventana y habló:

-Hace muchos años, antes de que fuera Rey, incluso antes de que tuviera idea de que esa tierra existía… cuando vivía en este mundo, perdí a una… persona que significaba mucho para mi en esta fecha.

Sarah no requeria escuchar de quien se trataba, era obvio que se referia a una mujer por su tono de voz, y al parecer, era una a la que habia amado demasiado. Por un momento, solo por un breve momento se sintio celosa.

-¿sabes algo?, eso no es...- intento decirle.

-¿Suficiente razon?, ¿Que sabes tu?-pregunto con dureza.

Era verdad, ella no sabia nada de el, ni viceversa, eso creia. Era una de las cuestiones que habian dado vueltas en la cabeza (junto con el asunto de la diferencia de edad) durante su beso bajo el muerdago.

El beso. Sentia un cosquilleo en su interior al recordarlo.

-Tal vez no de como eso te hizo sentir, es verdad, y como mi mama me ha dicho"no es bueno comparar los sentimientos de las personas hacia algo con los propios". Pero si se lo que perder a alguien importante significa... Y que mientras tu te desmoronas, el resto de las personas sigan sus vidas como si nada... Si lo entiendo.

Jareth miro entonces a la chica.

-Y Tambien se que eso destruye. Ese sentimiento. -sarah miro a traves de la ventana- piensa que tu tambien fuiste importante para ella... Es decir, amm... para esa persona de la que hablas, y si te viera asi de triste o enfadado, no le gustaria. Quedria sin duda que siguieras adelante. Quedria verte feliz... Igual que yo

Se escucho a sus espaldas el sonido de alguna cosa de vidrio (o Algo parecido) romperse.

-¡Por su bien, espero que no haya sido una de las muñecas de porcelana de Karen!-Grito Sarah a la pandilla, que todo el dia habia estado tratando de arrancarles las cabezas.

Tras un segundo estruendo, sarah se disculpo con el rey y fue en busca de los culpables.

Jareth se quedo pensando en lo que ella le habia dicho. Sabia que era cierto, pero a veces el dolor era demasiado fuerte.

"Quedria verte feliz, al igual que yo".

-Ahora sere feliz, y eso es gracias a ti Sarah- dijo en voz baja mientras observaba como la chica dueña de sus pensamientos aventaba las cabezas de la pandilla y les gritoneaba.

OooOooOooOoOooOooOooOoOoo

Faltaban cinco minutos para la media noche. Todos debian irse. Al principio la chica intento pedir que pudieran quedarse mas, y el se nego. Le dijo que solo podian permanecer limitadamente en su mundo por causas que el mismo desconocia... Pero le aseguro que pronto podria verlos de nuevo.

-Te vamos a extrañar Sarah-empezo Hoggle. Nadie queria despedirse, y ella aun no les habia dicho que podrian volver a verse despues porque Jareth se lo pidio.

-Mi dulcinea- dijo Didymus inclinandose

-Saraaawwh... Ludo extrañar Saraaawwwh

-Y yo a ti ludo... A ustedes, pero no se preocupen, yo se que... -miro al rey, quien asintio- algo me dice que nos veremos otra vez.

-pero ¿Enserio lo crees? -le pregunto Hoggle, que dadas las circunstancias dudada de ello

-Enserio- respondio con una sonrisa

Hoggle empezaba a formular una nueva replica cuando el, ludo, Didymus y Ambrosius se dieron cuenta que empezaban a desaparecer. Ya solo faltaban ellos, los demas se esfumaron sin que nadie se diera cuenta de cuando.

Sarah se despidio de nuevo con la mano, y un segundo despues ya no estaban.

Se quedo mirando fijamente el lugar donde sus amigos se habian encontrado.

-Bueno, ahora somos solo tu y yo- dijo Jareth a sus espaldas.

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOo

-Crei que todos desarapecerian a la media noche- exclamo la joven dandose la vuelta emocionada.

-Sarah... preciosa, soy el rey, aunque mi magia tenga ciertos limites, ¿Acaso no merezco un... bono extra de tiempo?, ¿O algo por el estilo?

Ella se limito a sonreir. Y se hizo un largo e incomodo silencio. Habia aun una pregunta en la cabeza de ambos:

¿Que ocurriria ahora con ellos?

En el parque, ella compartio con el todas las dudas y temores que la razon y la sensatez le habian generado. Como que aunque sentia algo muy fuerte por el, era aun demasiado joven para permanecer a su lado ( el le habia dicho que en un futuro esperaba que fuera su reina, y si era ya mismo mejor aun). Tambien que no podia dejar a su familia, a Toby, a su madre biologica... Que no podia desaparecer asi como si nada.

Que no lo conocia demasiado (eso fue lo que a el le lastimo un poco mas)

Y Jareth no dijo nada. Simplemente los hizo regresar a casa de Sarah.

-Tenemos la eternidad- dijo el monarca rompiendo el ruidoso silencio.

-¿Que?

-Para conocer todo lo que hay que conocer. Tenemos la eternidad Sarah. No quiero... No me condenes a permanecer toda la eternidad sin ti. No podria soportar eso... Un solo año me ha servido para darme cuenta que no soy nada sin ti. _Sin esos rayos de sol_*-le dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de las manos.

Si antes la joven solo habia sentido que le faltaban las fuerzas con solo escuchar su voz, ahora con esas palabras, estaba segura de que tal vez se desmayaria en cualquier momento.

-Yo...yo... No se que debo hacer. -dijo sollozando y lanzandose a sus brazos.

Habia que hallar una forma. El estaba condenado a vivir siempre en el _underground_... a solo permanecer fuera por periodos de tiempo que variaban en longevidad. Y ella no podia, o mas bien no queria abandonarlo todo aun.

-Debo irme. Es tarde ya- anuncio el, aun sin separarse. El uso de magia para traer y luego regresar a los amigos de Sarah era agotador y complicado.

-Pero.. Pero yo no quiero que te vayas, yo...

-Volvere mi cosa preciosa. Ya veras que lo hare. Cada dia, lo juro, hasta que tu estes lista para permanecer a mi lado por siempre. La eternidad juntos.

Sarah estaba a punto de hablar. Iba a decirle que si, que le prometia que un dia iniciaria esa eternidad a su lado... Pero Entonces ya No escucho mas la respiracion y latidos de su amado. Todo quedo en silencio. El desaparecio, dejando el eco de sus palabras retumbando en la cabeza de la joven.

OoOooOoOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo 

**26 de Diciembre**

Cuando Sarah abrio los ojos y se encontro en su habitacion no supo que pensar. ¿Es que todo habia sido un sueño? ¡Imposible! Y si lo fue parecia muy real.

Se levanto y corrio a ver a su hermanito. Se hallaba placidamente dormido en su cuna.

"Ayer" recordaba haberlo llevado ahi porque temia que cierta pandillita intentara arrancarle la cabeza. Y tambien recordaba haberse olvidado por completo de el por lo ocurrido. Tal vez si fue un sueño, pues de no haberlo sido, al ser un pequeño lloron, hubiera fastidiado la fiesta.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras, debia haber mas pruebas. De haber sido real, la planta baja estaria hecha un desastre.

Muy en el fondo deseaba que asi fuera... Pero nada, cuando llego ahi, parecia como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Un sueño.

No pudo evitar sentirse desilucionada.

-vaya. Sera mejor que...

Se detuvo en seco al ver su arbol de navidad. No habia estado adornado mas que por luces navideñas, pues no habia tenido tiempo de decorarlo. Ahora tenia un monton de colgantes de lo

que parecia cristal, y esferas del mismo material. Al acercarse a observar noto que eran los colgantes figuritas de sus amigos. Todos estaban ahi dandole vida al arbol.

Bajo la vista hasta el pie del pino navideño y se hayo sorprendida al encontrarse ante un par de presentes.

Se inclino y abrio el paquete mas grande. En su interior se encontraba la cajita musical, restaurada completamente.

"Muchas gracias Jareth"- penso.

Nada habia sido un sueño. Nada.

Casi se olvida del segundo paquete. Este era mucho mas pequeño. Desgarro la envoltura y se encontro con una cajita negra. Se parecia mucho a una de...

Abrió la cajita. Sus mejillas se vieron encendidas de nuevo. Un anillo.

Era de un material plateado, brillante, precioso. Mas aun que cualquiera que ya conociera. Y poseia ademas una hermosa piedra de color verde que lo coronaba.

Lo examinó. Nunca habia visto algo asi. Y en el interior, se topo con unas letras. Su corazon latio rapidamente. Ya sabia lo que esa clase de joya significaba... Y mas las palabras grabadas.

En el interior se leia:

_Tenemos la eternidad._

**N/A:**_ * _referencia a la cancion de Labyrinth, Whitin you. n.n


End file.
